Just Friends
by midnightmorgue
Summary: Samantha Rendall is new to Degrassi. How will she deal with the move, and the teenage gothic heartthrob, Eli Goldsworthy?
1. There She Goes Again

Just Friends

Samantha Rendall used to go to Iris Benley's High School until she got into some trouble with a teacher who swears he never hit her when they got him on camera hitting the young girl. Now, Samantha goes to Degrassi and insists on being called Sam or Sammy. She has changed in more than one way. She used to be girly and would wear nothing but dresses and skirts. Now it's boy clothes. Black. Hats. No make up. And in this school she is concerted an outcast. No one will talk to her. She's alone. That is until a certain group finds her and lets her in.

Chapter One; There She Goes Again-

Sam walked down the halls of Degrassi High School. Only her second week and nobody liked her. She tried talking to a few people but they just ignored her. She couldn't believe who rude this school was. But she guessed that's how any school would treat a new kid.

She sighed as she took her lunch and sat down at a table on the other side of the lunch room. She took one look at her food then pushed it away. She realized she hasn't ate since yesterday morning but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She let her side bangs fall in front of her face as she quickly pulled out her iPod touch. She took a look around then turned it on. She knew she could get thrown out for just looking at it.

"You better eat." She jumped and looked up at the guy who spoke. He was a short guy but still taller than she. He was wearing all black and had a small grin on his face. He was being followed by a girl wearing a flowered shirt and jeans and a guy wearing a plaid shirt and baggy jeans. They walked right past and sat alone at another table.

Sam looked at her food and took a bite of the apple. She shrugged and soon dumped it in the trash.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Sam sat outside of the school. She was on break since she was in the one class that they couldn't find a sub.

She searched around her school bag, trying to find her phone when somebody ran past her and jumped on the step in front of her.

"Sup?" The goth boy smiled at her as he leaned on his elbows.

Sam stared at him as she said, "You are?"

The boy chuckled. "Just your friendly neighborhood vampire." He teased.

Sam giggled. "Wow. And I was so hoping you'd say Spider-man so you could just save me." She teased back.

"Well, I may not have radio active spider powers but I do have a hearse," He smiled.

"A what?" She stared at him. "You drive around dead people?" She asked.

The boy chuckled. "No. It's just a way around."

"Eli!" The other boy from earlier came running over with the girl with curly hair behind him. "We need your help on this project. Clare is.. Who's this?" He asked as they stopped in front of the dark boy, Eli.

Eli sat up and looked at her. "I've been trying to figure out the same thing."

"Uh, Sam." She smiled.

"You're the new kid, right?" The girl asked as she sat beside Eli.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"I'm Clare. That's Adam and this is Eli." She giggled and lightly pushed him.

Sam faked smiled and stood up. "Well nice to meet you." She walked back inside and down the hall just as the bell rang and students came pouring out of the classes. She hated hiding who she really was. Country gal who loved boy things but also loved boys. She hated hiding the fact she loved wearing dark clothes because her mother and because of her school. She was scared she'd just fit in less..

Chapter Two;


	2. The Girl I'm In Love With

Sam walked in her kitchen still dressed in her pj's. She grabbed some Poptarts and took a bite as her mom walked in. Her mother said hi then ran right back out. She was never home long enough to talk to her own daughter. Sammy's father was out of the picture at the moment. And her sister was living with a friend until their mom had time off. Sam had a brother but he was already in college and nevr visited unless he knew he'd never run into his mom. They didn't get along ever since he dumped her best friends daughter.

So, Sam really didn't have a family and even though her Aunt insists on her moving in with her Sam won't do it. She doesn't want to move to a whole other school.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Sam leaned against a locker as she held her stomach. She didn't feel good and wished she could go home and lay down. She bend over a little but that didn't help.

She felt somebody put their hand beside her and looked up. Eli was standing right there.

"You okay?" He asked. Sam shook her head. She was scared that if she opened her mouth she would throw up. "Want me to help?" He stood in front of her now. She nodded as he helped her outside. He walked her over to his car and she saw that he really did drive a hearse.

He helped her in. No sooner than he got in did the tears start falling from her cheeks. He put his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "No, shh. It'll be okay." He cooed softly.

"No it won't!" She cried. "I have no family, I'm always sick. I have no friends and I'm failing school!"

Eli held her tighter and gently rubbed her arm. "Well, I think you have no friends because you chose not to."

She looked up at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. I try but nobody seems to want to be _my_ friend." She sat up and got out of the car.

"Sam! Wait!" Eli called but she had already ran off down the street. She wasn't planning on going back.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Sam started throwing stuff into her bag. She was leaving since nobody was here for her. She'd go to her Aunt or maybe back to her old house. She'd live with that family if she had to. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

She heard the door slam shut and high heels walking down the hall. Her mom was home and actually wasn't rushing to get back out.

"Honey?" Her mom who had long red hair and bright blue eyes stared at her daughter. She was wearing her favorite suit that was red and had both dress pants and a skirt to go with it. Today she was wearing the long skirt and her white high heels. "What are you doin'?" She asked her country accent. She swears she didn't have one but anybody could tell.

"Mom, I wanna live with aunt Tammy. I'm tired it here. I just wanna be myself." Sam let her accent flow through her lips for the first time in two months.

Shelby Rendall walked into her daughters bedroom and sat on the bed. She patted the place next to her as Sam sat down. "Sweetie, darling. You just have to accept that this is ya new home." Shelby put her arm around Sam like a mother should always do.

"But mom. I have no friends and you're never home when I need you most." Sam let her tears fall.

"I'm here now." She smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "And I quit today."

Sam's head shot up and stared at her mother with her big blue eyes. "Wh-why?" She asked.

Shelby sighed. "They wanted me to travel to New York next week but I didn't want to because I couldn't take you. So I quit then they offered me a job where I can stay home. I rarely have to leave." She smiled.

Sam smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you! But.." She looked back up at her. "How much?" She asked.

"Same. Maybe more." Her mother smiled. Sam grinned.

The doorbell rang and Shebly got up to go get it. Sam grinned and staretd putting her clothes back. She heard a knock at her door and spun around to see Eli and Clare standing there. "How did you get my address?" She aked.

Eli walked in and held up some papers. "The school just asked me to bring your homework since you bailed." He sat the papers down and looked her up and down. "Planning on having a slumber party?" He asked.

Sam looked down. She was back in her pj's. "No." She crossed her arms. "Did they ask or did you ask to bring them?"

"You got me. They just wanted somebody to and I offered." He shrugged. Clare stood behind him a little. She noticed Adam was still in the doorway.

"Okay. You did your job. Now go." Sam pointed to the door.

Eli stepped over to her so he was almost in her face. "This is what I meant earlier. You refuse to have friends when theres actually people out there trying to be your friend." He whispered.

Sam glared at him as Adam and Clare gave each other a look. "I don't want friends who feel sorry for me."

"We didn't. We just wanted to help you out but nevermind. You lost your chance." Eli turned around and walked out, Adam right behind. Clare sighed and watched them then ran over to Sam.

"Sorry about him. He's got a little temper. But whenever you need or want to talk just call me." She smiled and handed Sam a piece of paper. She walked out behind the boys.

Sam groaned and fell on her bed.


	3. It's Cool We're Just Friends

Sam walked into school but was stopped by a tall girl with loads of makeup on.

"Hi! So you're the new girl everybodys talking about, huh?" She smiled.

Sam shrugged. "Obviously."

The girl smiled. "I'm Fiona. Hey, so me and a few other friends are working on this school project. Care to help?"

Sam smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Okay so I'll meet up with you later and we can work on it." She smiled and skipped off.

Sam walked into her first class which she was the first to. That was a huge surprise. She sat down in the back and got out her notebook. She felt somebody smack the back of her head which made her jump and hit her knee. She looked up and saw it was Eli who was glaring at her until he sat down a few seats down. Adam walked by and mouthed a sorry. Clare walked over and said, "Sorry about him. Since last night he's been in a bad mood." She walked over and sat beside Eli.

Sam sighed. Great, she'd already made an enemy. A girl ran in and sat down quickly as a guy followed her and smirked as he tickled her. Sam rolled her eyes as they threatened each other playfully. She saw Eli was watching them. He looked sad as he watched this. Clare must have noticed too because she was trying to talk to him. Sam couldn't help but wonder what was going on there. Eli quickly bent his head and tried to hide his face. Adam looked at Sam and mouthed, "I can tell you later." Sam nodded and went back to drawing.

After class Sam walked out before anybody else and walked to her locker. She put her back to it and slid down to the floor as she watched Eli run out of the class room. Adam came out and saw Sam. He walked over and sat beside her.

"You oaky?" He asked.

"That's all anybody has asked sicne I've been here." Sam gave a half giggle.

Adam chuckled. "Well, you don't look so good. Almost like you're a vampire or ghost."

"Thanks." Sam laughed. "That was actually my nickname in my old school. I was always Ghostie or Mrs. Casper because I was so pale. Only my close friends new my secret. I was a vampire." She kidded.

Adam laughed. "I believe it." His face turned serious. "So I see Eli is always trying to get close." Sam sighed and nodded. "He has a good reason though."

"Like what? He likes to hit on the new girl?"

"He hasn't even looked at another girl in a year. He's heartbroken and when he saw you he told me he wanted to get to know you. He fell and hard." Adam said.

"Psh. Bet he's just saying that." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam, he lost his last girlfriend. She died." Adam said.

Sam looked up at him. "She.."

"Died." Adam nodded. "He swore he'd never date again because he was scared he'd lose her. He said he'd break that if he could have you."

"Why didn't he just say all this?" Sam leaned her head back against the locker.

"He didn't want you being freaked." Adam shrugged.

They heard a yell from down the hall which made Sam jump. Adam jumped up and looked. He muttered something then ran towards it. Sam got up as she heard people start shouting "fight!"

She ran where Adam did and saw a group of people around two guys. She realized it was Eli but didn't know who the other dude was. Eli was trying to hit the other guy while he was trying to hit Eli. Finally Eli got hit and fell to the floor. Sam gasped and ran through the kids. "Stop!" She shouted. But Eli had already gotten up and swung at the other guy. He backed up a little and threw something at Eli. Eli was back on the ground while Sam ran over to the taller guy. "I said stop." She glared and pushed him back.

"Aw look it's the emo trying to defend emo." He smirked. Sam slapped him across the face. The guy stumbled then growled at her. "You'll pay for that!"

Sam was already beside Eli. He had a huge bruise already from what Sam realized was a phone. She heard the other kids running away as one of the teachers ran over. "What happened here?" She asked as she bent down to look at Eli.

"He, uh. Some guy started beating him up." Sam was careful not to mention he was fighting back.

"Get him to the nurse." She got up and walked down the hall after the other guy.

Adam and Clare showed up and tried to lift Eli up. It took all three to lift him up and drug him to the nurses office.

Once in there, Eli was in the small room while Adam, Clare and Sam were outside sitting on the floor.

"What had happened?" Sam asked the other two.

Clare sighed but Adam answered. "For a few months now there's been this feud between Fitz and Eli. And when Eli get's angry he likes to take it out on Fitz." Adam said.

"So he's angry because of me." Sam groaned.

"And the fact you dumped him before he got the chance to know you." Clare added.

"Thanks. Makes me feel better." Sam muttered. They both shrugged.

Clare looked at Sam. "What did he mean last night in your room? We heard something about how he was right or something."

Sam closed her eyes. "A few days ago I wasn't feeling good and let him take me outside but I got really sick and he asked me what was wrong. I said something about my mom and I had no nobody so he says something about the reason I had nobody was because I chose not to." She shrugged.

"Don't let him bother you like that. He's just trying to get your attention." Adam said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides we are your friends." He smiled.

Sam smiled as the door opened. They all stood up to see Eli with scars all over his face and a patch right above his right eye. "What is she doing here?" He asked.

"He helped stop the fight." Clare stated.

"I don't need your damn help." He said through his teeth. He glared at Sam then limped off. Clare followed while Sam threw her hands up and walked the opposite way.


	4. We Walk The Halls At School

Sam groaned as she laid on her bed. She stared up at her ceiling and kicked off her skate shoes. She was already getting completely sick of Degrassi.

"Everything okay?" Shelby walked into the room and sat beside her daughter.

"Mom." Sam sat up. "Don't ask me that. Everybody at school asks me at least twice a day and I don't need you to. And, no. Everything is not okay. My life is a total fail!" She said.

Shelby laid a hand on Sam's knee. "Sweetie, life isn't easy."

"No? Never woulda thunk it!" Sam laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. "I wanna disappear."

"Well how about tonight we have a girls night, eh?" Shelby smiled using her Canada accent now. Sam used to love this but right now she didn't care.

Sam smiled a little. "Sure mom." She got up as her mom walked out. Sam dressed in her guys camo pants and her white t-shirt with Stewie on the front. She put her hair up with a hair clip and walked out seeing her mother in plain pink pj pants and a blue tank top. She didn't know what it was but Sam loved seeing her mom dress like a teenager. Well, depending on the outfit.

Just as they sat down in the living room to decide what they where going to watch, the doorbell rang. Sam got up, laughing at her mom for making the popcorn spill everywhere. She answered the door and her face dropped. Clare was standing there with Eli. Eli was listening to his iPod while Clare waved.

"Eli just wanted to say something. Isn't that right Eli?" Clare bumped his arm.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something. Clare had bumped him harder with her elbow. "Sorry." He said and tried to turn around. Shelby showed up at the door.

"What's going on?" She smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Rendall." Clare smiled.

"Oh, please call me Shelby. You are?" She smiled.

"I'm Clare. This is Eli." She smiled. Eli waved slightly.

Shelby smiled and said, "How would you two like to join us? We're about to watch a movie."

Sam started to shake her head when Eli got his famous sideways smirk on his face and said, "I'd love to, Shelby. Mind if I call a friend?"

"Not at all." Shelby smiled and walked away. Sam glared at Eli and stepped up to his face.

"You better not try anything, Goldsworthy."

Eli shrugged. "Okay." He got out a cellphone and dialed a number.

Clare walked in behind Sam and they both walked into the living room.

A little bit later, Shelby got a 'call' and left. It was Adam, Clare, Eli and Sam. Sam knew better. Her mother just went to a friends house so that her and her friends could hang out. Little did she know her daughter didn't like one of them at the moment.

"What movie?" Adam smiled as he sat down on the couch.

Clare looked at a stack of movies by the tv. "Zombieland?" She asked.

"Scary movie!" Adam grinned.

Sam walked back into the living room with two bowls of popcorn, some soda cans, cookies and chips. "How about The Ring." She smirked in a deep voice. Clare fell out laughing while Adam gasped. Eli just sat at the end of the couch and played with his necklace.

Sam rolled her eyes as Clare put the movie in. Adam turned off the lights and opened a soda can. Sam and Clare sat on the floor while the boys sat on the couch.

The movie started and Clare jumped. Sam and Clare fell out laughing again while Adam laughed and tried to shut them up.

A little while later, Sam and Clare almost had their faces up against the screen as they ate their popcorn. They jumped twice before calming back down. Sam had seen it before but it was years ago.

Sam closed her eyes for a split second which alot happened. Clare screamed, somebody knocked over a bowl, somebody grabbed Sam which made her scream and jump. The boys laughed as Sam opened her eyes. She saw Eli had his arms around her and Adam had his around Clare who was trying to hit him. Sam glared and elbowed Eli in the side. He fell off of her and gasped for air. Clare let out a giggle as Adam busted out laughing.

"Hey!" Eli shouted.

Sam giggled. "Whoops." She smirked and shrugged.

Eli stood up and walked towards the door. Adam shot up and ran after him while Clare sat next to Sam. "God. He needs to learn to be calm." She said.

"Sheesh what's with him? I was just havin' fun." Sam's accent came out before she had a chance to stop it. She covered her month quickly.

Clare giggled. "What's wrong? I like it." She smiled.

"Guy's don't." Sam sighed.

Clare scooted closer and whispered, "Try it on Eli." She grinned and jumped up. "Let's change."

Adam pulled Eli into Sam's room and Clare went into the bathroom. Sam sighed and laid on the couch. This wasn't going as well as she thought.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them seeing Eli stand over her. She gasped and shot up. Seeing him in black pj pants and a black t-shirt. "Sorry." He muttered and sat beside her. "Adam thought we needed to talk. And Clare's getting on my nerves about it."

Sam crossed her legs and sat facing him. "It's my fault." She said. "Why we're fighting, I mean."

Eli shook his head. "It's mine. After you tried ignoring me.. I started to like you more. But my mind kept telling me I didn't need to because I'd just lose you." He sighed.

"Adam told me." Sam placed a hand on his knee.

He looked up at her with a confused look. "About..?" Something seemed to click because then he glared at the hallway. "About my last girlfriend."

Sam nodded. "I'm glad he did because I'd been treating you worse. I'm just used to fighting with guys." She shrugged. "Always have."

"But.. I don't like fighting. Especially with a girl. I just wish I listened to something other than my head." He looked down.

Sam moved closer, on her knees now, and lifted his chin up with her finger. "Hey, if you didn't we wouldn't have had this talk now and we'd probably hate each other alot worse."

"You hate me?" He asked.

"No! Not what I meant. Let's just start over." She smiled. Eli smiled and nodded his head.

Then there was a scream from Sam's bedroom. They both got up and ran down the hallway and opened the door. Sam ran in and saw Adam standing there with nothing but a tanktop on. Sam's eyes widened. Adam had boobs!


	5. But We Know It's Casual

Sam stared for a second in shock at Adam. Or who she thought was an Adam. Clare ran in behind Eli who was trying to pull Sam back.

"No it's okay. We can tell her." Adam said. Eli shrugged and walked over to him. Adam walked over to Sam. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm trying to make everybody forgot but I'm not gay or anything. I'm just a guy born with a girl's body. My birth name was Gracie." He shrugged.

"But.. wouldn't that make you gay?" Sam asked. Eli kinda chuckled.

"No. I mean, I like girls. But I'm a guy between the ears. So that makes me straight." Adam smiled.

Sam nodded. "Okay.. Why don't you want.." She stopped herself because she realized why he didn't want anybody to know.

"But.. the school found out just before you got here." Adam shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." Sam said. "I know that must be horrible. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." She smiled. Adam smiled back and nodded a thanks.

Eli cleared his throat. "So, uh. What now?" He asked as Adam put on a shirt.

"How about we play a game?" Sam smirked.

Clare laughed. "Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking."

Sam smirked. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room floor with a hat with some paper in it. Sam's little sister gave these to her a few years ago because the dares weren't really for little kids nor were the truths.

Clare was the first to go. She read, "Kiss another girl." She laughed. "Do I?"

Eli and Adam fell out laughing while Sam giggled. "Didn't say where." She grinned. Clare laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek. Adam and Eli booed but Adam picked up the next piece of paper.

"What's your most embarrassing story?" He blushed a little. "When I was little, I used to run around in just underwear and sing Disney songs into my mom's hairbrush while guests were over."

Eli busted out laughing while the girls giggled. "Aw how cute!" Sam giggled as she grabbed a piece of paper. "What was your first kiss like?" She made a face. "Horrible at first. Until he took me to his car and we made love. _That_ was amazing!"

Clare and Adam gasped while Eli's face dropped.

Sam looked at them with a confused look. "I was _kiddin'_ people!" She shouted. "Like I'd have sex." She giggled. "Well, this early."

Eli let out his breath he'd been holding. Clare giggled. "Don't scare us! Eli," She grinned and handed him the hat.

He reached in then read the paper. "Close your eyes and when you open them.. kiss the first person you see." Adam moved back while Clare and Sam looked at each other.

"Don't open them til you get to school!" Clare shouted.

"No!" Eli whined and closed his eyes. "I wanna keep them open."

"Ooo, let's make this fun!" Sam smirked. "He has to run around and try to catch us and when the timer is up he opened his eyes. The first one of us he sees, he has to kiss. Unless he catches one of us first. Then he opens his eyes and kisses them."

"Yes!" Clare jumped up. "And we have to try and hide from him maybe?" She smirked.

Everybody but Eli smirked. But they all got up and Sam set the timer for four minutes.

Sam smirked and watched Adam and Clare run down the hall. Eli stayed in the living room while she ran into the kitchen. She could hear Eli trying to move around while the other two were running in the hall.

She smirked and got up and ran into the bathroom, pushing Adam out. Adam ran into the next room just as Eli walked past. "I heard that!" He shouted. Everybody busted out laughing. Sam saw Clare dart for the living room. She got up and slowly walked down the hall and into her room. She stepped on something as Eli got into the doorway. He stopped for a second then ran down the hall. Sam fell out laughing as he ran into a door. He whined and she slowly walked over. Adam and Clare stayed quiet but ran into the hallway to see Eli on the floor holding his nose.

"Eli!" Sam and Adam bent down at the same time and touched his arm.

Eli opened his arms and grabbed Sam. She squealed and fell over on him.

"Not far!" She whined.

"Plenty far." Eli smirked. He leaned up and let his perfect pink lips touch Sam's. She kisses him back but pulls away quickly.


	6. It's Cool We're Just

Sam slowly walked into her first class the next morning. She regretted last night. She wished she hadn't done two things. Either kissed him back or pulled away. Both were a mistake but she couldn't take them back now. She didn't know what Eli would do. After she broke the kiss she had run to her room to talk to Clare and when they came out Eli and Adam were gone.

But the day went on and Eli had not been there. She saw no sign of him nor Adam. Clare had no idea what was going on and when she asked Holly J and Fiona about it, they didn't know anthing about him being out of school.

She sighed and sat at her locker as she went over some papers. She saw a pair of feet stop beside her and she looked up. Adam was standing there. He put his backpack down and sat beside her.

"He won't come out of his room." He stated.

"I figured that's where he was. I'm so sorry.." She muttered.

"Don't apologize to me." Adam put his hands up. "But seriously, tonight I am going over there and you're going with me." He said.

Sam shock her head. "No. I can't face him." Adam gave her a look to which she caved to.

"Just go to your last class and I'll meet you out front." He got up and walked off. Sam groaned. She didn't want to have to do this.

After her class she was waiting on the steps for Adam who finally showed.

"We're walking." He said. They started to walk down the street..

All the way there they talked about nothing but comics and anime. Adam seemed happy he finally found a girl who loved the same stuff.

Adam walked up the front of the house as Sam looked around nervously. They waited a few minutes before Eli answered.

"You're back early." He muttered that's when he noticed Sam. He quickly closed the door. They heard the lock turn.

Adam sighed. "Eli! You're being ridiculous. Open this door." He knocked a few times. No answer.

He turned around and looked at Sam. "He hated me now." She sighed.

Adam shrugged as they walked down the street.

Next day at school, Sam was in the computer room, playing World Of Warcraft. She was waiting on Holly J and Sav to come in with something for the dance they were planning for. They think they decided on a Horror Night type thing but had no idea what Fiona thought about it since she wasn't at Holly J's house last night.

She looked up just in time to see Eli walk in who made a face and turned on his heel.

She stood up and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He turned around and looked at her. "I don't need to be hurt again, wait.. that's already happened." He snapped.

"Wha- How did I hurt you?" She asked. "You kissed me before we even got a chance to know each other. Adam knows me better!"

Eli walked into the room a little more. "You sent me that damn note. Yeah, I got it." He whispered. "And thanks for reminding me why I don't date." He turned around and walked out quickly.

Sam gasped and sat down in her seat. She never wrote him a note. She had no idea what was going on but she wanted to find out.

Later that day, Sam was walking outside. She could hear shouting and yelling fron outside and ran off to see what it was. She saw a crowd circling two guys and shouting things like , "fight!" or even screaming for them to stop.

She realized it was Sam and some Fitz. A guy Adam told her that Eli had a problem with. She gasped and ran down to try and stop them but she was too late. Fitz had hit Eli who was now on the ground with a bleeding cheek. Fitz smirked and raised his hands as he turned around and bowed. That's when Eli kicked his leg and hit Fitz in the back on his knee. He fell down on his knees and groaned as Eli jumped up adn jumped on his back. They were now wrestling on the ground when Fitz hit Eli's head on the hard cement.

"Stop!" Sam ran over and tried to pull Fitz off of a blood covered Eli.

Fitz decided to get off easy but not before a teacher came running. They pulled Fitz away.

Sam got down beside Eli who was out. His face and shirt was covered with blood. His lip was cut along with his cheek and she knew he was going to have a black eye by tonight. She hair was all messed up from the fight and she realized he ripped his shirt.

A teacher came over and said, "Call the hospital!"


	7. I Don't Wanna Lead You On

Sam, Adam and Clare were sitting on the hospital floor. Sam couldn't stay still.. well, none of them could. Adam kept getting up to pace around while Clare rocked on the floor. Sam bit her nails and did everything she could to keep from hitting somebody. She hated when she got angry because she wanted to hit. It was a problem she'd had since she was little. She thought she was over it but she wasn't.

Sam could hear high heels and knew it was her mother in her famous leopard print heels.

"What's goin' on?" Shelby asked. She was wearing dress pants and a blouse. She must have been at the office today.

Sam stood up. "Thanks for comin'. Um, Eli got beat up and.. pretty badly." She bit her lip and looked into the room which a nurse just came out. She made a face and started talking to Shelby. Sam sighed and sat on the floor. "This is all my fault." She muttered.

"No." Clare put a hand on her shoulder. "It's Fitz's fault."

"Or Eli's." Adam threw in.

"It's both. Him for getting so worked up and me for doing that to him." Sam groaned and rested her head on the wall. "I wish I could take that kiss back."

"You kissed?" Adam asked in a fake surprised voice. Sam gave him a look. "Bad acting?" He asked. She nodded.

"Look. He'll be okay. He's a tough guy." Clare smiled and laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

A little while later they were allowed to see him. Sam walked in slowly with Adam and Clare behind her. Sam turned around quickly once she saw him move but Clare pushed her back in.

Sam sighed and sat on the bed beside the sleeping Eli. The nurse said he'd be fine. He just needed rest and he could go home later tonight as long as he stayed with somebody. Sam didn't know his parents and she didn't know if they were still around so Shelby let him stay with them until he got better. He was only supposed to need help for a few days until he got to be himself. Sam had a bad feeling he'd wake up at her house and throw a fit wanting to be in his own bed.

Sam bit her lip and lightly took Eli's hand. She could feel him grab it as if he was scared she'd let go. She stared at him confused. He may have been awake just faking the sleep. Or perhaps, he was just dreaming that he grabbed something as she had grabbed him.

"He looks awful." Clare moved some of his hair away and they all saw a long scar above his right eye. There had been a cut on the side of his lip and a few more scratches on his cheek that weren't that bad.

Adam sat in a chair by the window. "He did get into a fight with Fitz. He needs to calm it."

"Yeah, but, he wouldn't have gotten into that fight if it wasn't for me." Sam sighed. She looked down at the boy who kissed her. The boy that stole her heart but she just didn't think she was ready to give it up. Her mother didn't want her having a boyfriend. Just friends. Her friends wanted her and Eli together but she didn't know what she wanted. Maybe she wanted to be with him and maybe she didn't. Whenever she thought she had made up her mind she ended up over thinking again. Something she hated about herself.

Clare groaned. "It wasn't your fault. Fitz and Eli have been in this little fight thing for months before you showed up." She shrugged.

Sam looked out the window as Eli's grip tightened.

Next morning, Sam awoke on the couch. She, Adam and Clare had fallen asleep while talking last night. It was Friday but when she looked at the clock she realized they needed to skip a day since it was already nine in the morning. They'd be a few hours late. She could hear her mother's typing in the room across the living room. She used to love when she was little and she'd listen to the sound of her mother's long skinny finger's hitting the keys. Sam swore it was music. Now, She just wished it would stop. She felt like she had a hangover from all the sugar they had. Eli had never woken up on the way here so Adam had to help Clare and Sam move him into Sam's bed.

Sam woke Adam and Clare as soon as they heard footsteps in the hall. Sam saw a tired loooking Eli walk in wearing the clothes from yesterday. They found no clothes to fit him there.

Eli had looked up and glared at Sam. He walked over and sit beside Adam on the floor. "What happened?" He asked Clare.

"You and Fitz had a fight and he put you in the hospital. Shelby was kind enough to let us all stay here again." Clare smiled.

"I'm hungry." He looked into space as he said his. Sam thought he was extra adorable with the eye liner smudged under his eyes and the tired look. His hair was messy and he couldn't seem to get his eyes in focus.

"I can make you some homemade breakfast." Sam smiled.

"Clare, do they have pop tarts?" He asked.

Sam glared at him. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder to pull him back. He yelped in pain but she didn't care at that point. "Listen, I know whatever happened that night was my fault, but you can't just ignore me after I tried to save you. You owe me and you know it. I doubt it would kill you to be a little nice to me." She almost yelled but decided to say it in an angry whisper.

Eli just stared at her for a minute. First in a little fear which turned into depression. "That note-" He started.

"I never wrote a damn note." She glared.

"It was your handwriting!" Eli shouted.

Sam smacked the back of his head. "You've never seen my handwritin' now have ya?"

Eli took a minute to think about this. A light bulb went off and he looked down as if to say, "Oh."

Adam and Clare just stared at the two in shock. Adam bit his lip and scooted away a little while Clare continued to wait on what was to be said next.

"So, forgive me or not. I don't care anymore. But don't act this way or we'll be the ones in fist fights next." Sam crossed her arms.

"I'll take the breakfast.." Eli muttered, playing with a string on his pants.

Sam got up and walked into the kitchen and Clare followed. They started making everybody the meal.


End file.
